


Vignette

by SakhmetandHathor1



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Air Nomads (Avatar), Because of Reasons, Earth Kingdom (Avatar), Fire Nation (Avatar), Gen, Kyoshi Island, Spirit Animals, Spirit World, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29424981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakhmetandHathor1/pseuds/SakhmetandHathor1
Summary: Moments in time — Vignettes into Kyoshi and Rangi's life, her memoirs and the finding of the memoir scrolls.
Relationships: Flying Opera Company & Jinpa & Rangi (Avatar), Flying Opera Company & Kyoshi (Avatar), Jinpa & Kyoshi (Avatar), Koko & Kyoshi & Rangi (Avatar), Kyoshi & Suki (Avatar), Kyoshi Warriors & Suki (Avatar), Kyoshi/Rangi (Avatar), Zoryu (Avatar) & Kyoshi (Avatar)
Kudos: 11





	Vignette

**KYOSHI HATED WRITING.** Infact, she loathed it more than she loathed Koko's disorderly habits or Rangi's merciless training exercises. Slamming her head down into the table top before her, the mighty and powerful Avatar Kyoshi dug her nails into the hardwood surface; this writing business was pain. Pain!

Ink droplets swirled about the Ink Well — they formed a small river of oily black towards the thick pile of papyrus stacked beneath Kyoshi's forehead — when Kyoshi noticed this from the corner of her eye, she cussed and drew her hand up, Inkbending it away before it could stain the expensive paper. She dropped it back into the Well, taking up the brush and tapping it repetitively on the side of the small glass pot. 

"Well?" Rangi tottered around the doorway, leaning her shoulder against the frame. Kyoshi's face convulsed, "I– I can't do it! Can't _Jinpa_ do– ?"

One sharp look from her Firebending Master shut the Avatar up. She scrubbed her face, the brush butt running up and down her earlobe. Rangi tutted — carefully stepping across the floorboards, dancing out of range on the creaking ones, learning the technique from Kyoshi — and looped her arms around Kyoshi's chest. She buried her face into the Avatar's hair and breathed her in:

"Let it come from the Ostrich-Horses mouth. I want the World– the World to know you. The _Real_ you, _Kyoshi."_

Kyoshi stuttered, leaching the heat from Rangi. She sighed carefully and leant back into Rangi, twisting her lips and scrunching her nose, "But–"

"No!" Rangi snapped back, retracting her arms, "No, Kyoshi! You have to do this. Jinpa can't write you're experiences or emotions. Jinpa can't write our–" She crawled sideways to take up a position beside her girlfriend "–relationship like you can. He's not you. Oh, and I'm not you either, so don't try to offload it on me."

Avatar Kyoshi snorted, bowing her head and letting Rangi tuck herself into her side, planting a swift, but heavy kiss ontop of Rangi's head. The latter elbowed her — she didn't mean it. She never meant it. She just wanted to prove herself as a tough women, which Kyoshi never doubted, but Rangi maintained it anyway — suppose it made her feel... _better._

Humming, Rangi jabbed her finger at the papyrus, "That cost an arm and a leg; you better use it right."

The two readjusted themselves so Kyoshi could massage Rangi's neck with her the heel of her palm. The Firebender shuddered with pleasure — she leant into the Avatar and snort laughed. Kyoshi pressed her lips into Rangi's temple, "I'll try. I promise. "

"Good. Now I'm taking Koko to the market," Rangi pulled back, "You better have written a sentence by then; otherwise..." She drew her finger across her throat. Hollow threat. But Kyoshi still was in fear of Rangi's punishments. The Avatar smiled gingerly and finger gunned Rangi awkwardly, "You know it."

* * *

~~_You may This is the memories of Avatar Kyoshi_ ~~

~~_Rangi is forcing me to do this help!_ ~~

_Dear whomever may find these scripts,_

_this is the memoirs of Avatar Kyoshi. You may, of course, have reservations about the validity of this account — but it is as close to the truth as I can remember. My memory is fading with age so my dearly beloved Rangi is ~~forcing~~ lovingly pushing me to write this down. I hope this is worth it._

* * *

Suki's fingers shook as she unrolled the kinked and dry scroll. It was delicate and yellowed with age — the seal it bore long since out of use; that of a deceased Earth King. Her breath caught in her throat as she smoothed put the paper with a hesitant fingertip. She barely brushed the paper. It yielded under her glancing touch and unravelled to reveal the scrawled sentences. Ancient ink spills and crossed out sentences speckled the paper, tracing patterns in crinkles. 

Over her shoulders, her sisters ooh-ed and aaahhh-ed intermittently — Suki set her jaw and did her best to ignore them. There must have been twelve volumes in the chest. The first one bore the distinctive heavy brushmarks of—

"Kiss me gently with a Katana," Miyuki hissed through gritted teeth. Indah gasped beside her; Mana opposite giggled; Suki pressed her lips together and forced a neutral expression. But internally, she was buzzing. Her plain face flushed with an excited crimson. 

_"Avatar Kyoshi."_

* * *

How many words? Eight? Nine? Whatever it was, it was probably way too little. But Kyoshi was proud of the sentence scribbled over the page. It was messy, there were spelling errors littering the sentence, but at least there were _words._ Rangi peered over her shoulder like an imposing statue of a beautiful spirit. Between them — sat on Rangi's lap — Koko clapped proudly. It was like _she_ was the mother sometimes, not Kyoshi. Popping her lips, Rangi drawled:

"Eight Words... _impressive._ "

Kyoshi's eyebrows furrowed, "Don't condescend me."

"I'm not."

Koko slid into a stand off of Rangi's lap and tugged Kyoshi's shoulder into a crushing hug. She was a Non-Bender with the strength of an Earthbender. Both mother's were proud beyond words of thier beloved adopted daughter. Kyoshi snikered, "Let Mama go, Koko. I need to—"

"Yes! Mama needs to write more! Doesn't she, Mother?"

Rangi sniffed like she had caught a smell under her nose, "Yes. Yes, she does."

And there it was. Kyoshi kissed Koko's forehead and raised her brow at Rangi. The latter rolled her eyes, "I'll get dinner too, than. Noodles fine?"

Noodles. An unconscious dumb smile spread across the Avatar's face, remembering that one occasion Rangi cooked noodles. She bowed her head, "Absolutely."

* * *

_The Monk had found a friend in me. He was scrawny, a scribe and Arrow-less —_ _it broke my heart how much he tended to remind me of my Foster father, Kelsang. His name: Jinpa. He had a lop-sided Bison called Yingyong. I adored them both so much. Rangi... Rangi ganged up with him on me._

* * *

The historical importance of this document was undisputed. 

Oyaji clutched the case to his chest, smiling like a child with a sweet. He trotted down the path with the Kyoshi Warriors close at heel, in full regalia. There would have to be a re-built shrine to Kyoshi. More stable, bigger. House more artifacts. This was just the start! 

"This is..." Oyaji chuckled. Suki squealed, "I _know!"_

The other villages would be gagging to hear this — read the documents. Especially Bay Minister Yoko. She had it in her head she was the most knowledgeable about the deceased Avatar. Oyaji now had one up on her with these scrolls. That's if they were Authentic. 

* * *

_The Fire Lord was young, about nineteen or twenty. He held the weight of a legacy and the World apon him. Sometimes, I felt like he was a kindred soul. Both of us were given too many responsibilities too young. But he made poor decisions sometimes._

_Standing up to me was one._

* * *

Koko glanced between her Mama and her Mother. They had been staring at each other for a while over dinner. Mama had a noodle poking out of the corner of her mouth. Mother was perfectly neat and composed. She gestured with her chopsticks at Mama:

"My Mother sent a Hawk today. She says keep up the... good work," The last two words were strangled. Forced. Rangi's expression cracked for a moment, a proud grin, before shutting back up. Koko slurped up the noodle water and watched how both Mama's gave her horrified grimaces. They _detested_ that sound. 

* * *

_Koko was a blessing._

_Rangi and I found her in Ba Sing Se, rotting in a corner of the slums. Poor, little Koko. She was as thin as a twig and twice as fragile. Rangi — however much she may protest — was a doting mother. She believed that no one should go through the childhood she did; so, at every opportunity, she would spoil our tiny child. Spoil her rotten._

_The Flying Opera Company would try to tutor her it the ways of theft and the_ daofei. _I relented, not wanting my precious tiny Koko be a_ daofei, _but Koko loved them._

_When Lord Zoryu invited us over for a grand feast, his secret motive to butter me up, keep me subdued, a pet Avatar, he absolutely fell in love with Koko. He — despite all faults — would be a brilliant father. It rather confuses me. Zoryu sometimes acts like a child. He needs something to remind him of his age. I can not believe I am saying this, but he needs a lover. And a Child._

_Spirits, I just dated myself_ so _poorly._

* * *

"And..." Minister Yoko rasped, her voice as dry as sea air, "This— this is that actual work of Great Avatar Kyoshi? Oyaji. You know what this means?"

Her question was rhetorical, but Oyaji answered anyway. The office of the Bay Master overlooked Kyoshi Harbor — a wide sweeping natural Bay with a statue of Avatar Kyoshi worked into the cliff overlooking the entire area. The Bay Kyoshi Warriors base was situated beside the office, a balcony overlooking the dojo through a small door behind her desk. 

"Yes! It's brilliant!"

Suki beamed beside Oyaji, "Isn't it just."


End file.
